


Sonic what ifs

by AMF_studios



Series: Amf randomness [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Multi, Out of Character, Randomness, Shipping, What-If, basically there are no rules, gonna be a lot of crackships, literally everything is fair game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMF_studios/pseuds/AMF_studios
Summary: this is a potentially endless series of oneshots that all center around the concept of a what-if scenario.  feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and I may make one out of them.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog/Percival (sonic and the Black Knight), Sonic the hedgehog/Zeena (sonic lost world), a bunch of other we don't need to mention
Series: Amf randomness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623244
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Sonic what ifs

Greetings everyone, Inkwell here, and What if scenarios are fun! The idea of taking characters and throwing them into scenarios with no regard for canon is just completely hilarious, and has virtually no limits for its potential. So now, I’ve decided to take these what ifs and turn them into ones hots! It’s much faster than making individual stories, and allows me to do whatever I feel like, first one will be up soon, until then, send me any what ifs you’d like to see in the review, who knows, there might be some winners.


End file.
